Quelques textes sur les Nouveaux Territoires
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du Manga nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. Plusieurs femmes en une

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Alors qu'elle est en retard pour une réunion, Aprille comprends avec amusement qu'elle va devoir jongler entre plusieurs de ses personnalités.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuit du FoF sur le thème "Jongler"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Plusieurs femmes en une**_

Alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs de la base de Yuma avec ses dossiers sous le bras, Aprille était folle de rage après elle-même ! Ce n'était pas en étant en retard qu'elle améliorerait l'idée que se faisaient certains hauts gradés de l'Etat-Major se faisait sur la présence des femmes dans le haut commandement des Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace.

La belle blonde ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle savait qu'on la tolérer parce qu'elle était la fille du Général Eagle… et que son père avait une influence importante sur ce marasme de testostérone qui l'entourait. Par moment, Aprille avait envie de leur rappeler qu'elle n'était pas que la fille de son père. Elle était ingénieur, mécanicienne, première de sa promo à l'école de Star Sherifs… Elle n'était pas une chose frêle.

On pouvait courir en talon et savoir donner une droite. Aprille en était l'exemple même. Elle était l'un de ses femmes qui savait jongler entre différentes obligations. Ce matin, si elle était en retard c'était parce qu'elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à vérifier les réglages de Ramrod, mais, ça, tous ces types s'en moquaient bien… Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit en la faisant sourire… Ils avaient beau la dénigrer, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui savait monter et démonter un moteur aussi rapidement qu'elle.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle ne savait pas faire.

Bon, pour le moment, on ne lui demander pas de mettre les mains dans le cambouis, on lui demandait de venir présenter ses recherches sur l'armement. Aprille s'immobilisa devant la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une démarche sûre et assurée…

Bien sûr, elle était en retard… Vingt minutes, lui annonça l'horloge mais, ce n'était pas une raison. Elle n'allait pas s'aplatir devant tous ses hommes, dont elle perçut les murmures pendant qu'elle gagna l'estrade. Non, elle n'avait pas mis une heure à se pomponner ou enfin si, mais pas comme ils l'entendaient. Elle avait tenté d'enlever la graisse dont elle remarqua une légère trace toujours présente à la base de son cou. Ben au moins, cela montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité. Aprille ne fit pas l'effort d'essayer de l'enlever et commença donc son exposé devant les regards intrigués des chefs de leur armée.

Ils l'écoutèrent presque religieusement tellement la jeune femme savait captiver son auditoire, un autre de ses miracles… Elle qui était fine, blonde, les yeux bleus, elle était loin de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire de la scientifique experte et pourtant, elle l'était.

Tout à son exposé, elle ne vit pas le temps passé et ce fut lorsqu'il se termina que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge : 24 avril… Elle sursauta. Comme avait-elle pu oublier qu'on été le 24 avril !

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Aprille remballa ses affaires, prête à repartir en courant et à jongler avec une autre facette de sa personnalité. Cette fois, elle ne serait ni la fille du Commandant, ni l'ingénieur, ni même la mécanicienne… Non, le 24, cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait trouvé le courage d'avouer à Fireball qu'elle l'aimait… Un mois qu'ils avaient failli mourir sans oser se le dire… Alors aujourd'hui, elle se voulait une femme attentionnée et amoureuse, car malgré la guerre, elle avait envie de rajouter une quille et de jongler plus haut pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui…


	2. Un mauvais anniversaire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **UA : Alors qu'une date anniversaire qu'il aimerait oublier s'approche, Fireball est assailli de plus en plus par des cauchemars qui le hantent.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Câlin"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un mauvais anniversaire**_

Il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d'autres… Des jours qui le ramenaient à ce jour qui lui avait paru si banal au début. Oui, tellement banal qu'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de dire… Sans doute les conneries habituelles que peut débiter un gosse de 14 ans. Mais ce n'était pas le problème finalement… C'était plutôt le reste. La porte qui avait explosé, les coups de feu… La douleur… La mort.

Oui, plus la date anniversaire de ce jour se rapprochait et plus ses rêves s'amusaient à lui faire revivre l'assassinat de ses parents. Car malgré les années, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. C'était si proche et si lointain à la fois. Fireball n'avait que 21 ans, même s'il avait l'impression parfois d'en avoir le double, voire le triple, tant il avait vieilli ce jour-là…

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il accepta de prendre la garde de nuit. Ramrod était en mission sur une planète un peu perdue des Nouveaux Territoires. Les Desterados n'étaient jamais très loin et il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes parce qu'ils étaient plus belliqueux que jamais. Comme Fireball voudrait leur faire payer tout ça de manière définitive ! Eux qui avaient détruit sa vie. Eux qui lui avaient arraché le cœur le jour où ils avaient tué ses parents, le laissant seul… Le laissant survivre… Fireball porta presque sans s'en rendre compte sa main à son poumon gauche. Il se rappelait la douleur de la balle, de la brûlure, de son souffle coupé par l'impact. Il se revoyait se noyer dans son sang et aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu survivre.

Le jeune homme frémit et se laissa tomber assis dans le poste de pilotage, tentant de chasser ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à surveiller. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Ses doigts volèrent sur la console pendant qu'il vérifia que tout était calme et c'était le cas. Leurs ennemis ne semblaient pas être dans les parages, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Ils étaient tous fatigués par les patrouilles et les missions de surveillance. Ses amis avaient besoin de repos… Lui aussi pensa-t-il… Mais ce n'était pas de bons jours pour cela.

Cette pensée lui resta un moment à l'esprit avant qu'il finisse par céder… Cela faisait quatre nuits que ses cauchemars le tenaient éveillés… Il était bien plus épuisé qu'il n'osait se l'avouer et ce fut là, alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, qu'il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, assis à son poste de pilotage.

...

La fatigue l'avait terrassée, mais les cauchemars ne mirent que quelques minutes à l'assaillir, l'obligeant à revivre la scène de l'extérieur… Tout se passait comme dans ses souvenirs. Les discussions anodines, les rires et puis la porte qui explose. L'Enfer qui se déchaîne. Les tirs. La mort de son père.Le cri de sa mère et la douleur.

Fireball se débattit… A chaque fois, il tentait de les sauver, mais c'était impossible et il ne supportait pas de les voir mourir encore et encore. Chaque fois, cela lui transperçait le cœur et le déchirait en deux. Les larmes lui vinrent et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Des mains effleurèrent son épaule et Fireball sursauta, ne sachant pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, mais une voix retentit. Une voix qui prononça son nom avec douceur.

\- Fireball… Fireball !

Le jeune pilote se réveilla en sursautant. Son regard brun un peu perdu chercha à se rappeler où il était et soudain… Soudain, il croisa le regard couleur océan d'une belle jeune femme à la chevelure blonde qui était penchée au-dessus de lui. Une jeune femme à l'air inquiet et qui frémit en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Fireball… Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Fireball.

Le jeune homme frémit à son tour.

\- Aprille ?

La belle jeune femme lui sourit et continua à caresser sa joue avec douceur tout en lui souriant.

\- Oui, c'est moi. C'est fini Fireball. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

\- Aprille… Murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de se redresser et de se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

La jolie blonde parut surprise, puis ses bras se nouèrent autour de la poitrine de son ami et elle le serra contre elle, posant sa tête dans son cou tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- C'est fini…

\- Non, murmura Fireball tout en se blottissant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Tant que nous ne les aurons pas vaincus, cela ne sera jamais fini.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne les laissera gagner et détruire ce que nous avons mis si longtemps à construire.

Fireball hocha doucement la tête et se redressa. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme qui lui souriait avec douceur… Mon Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Elle qui lui avait parut si inaccessible pendant si longtemps. Elle le comprenait sans parler. Elle savait ce qui le hantait tous les jours à la même époque et sa main ne cessait de caresser sa joue, comme le faisait sa mère pour l'apaiser. Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle savait quoi faire pour le tranquilliser. Avec douceur, Aprille l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, passant ses mains avec tendresse dans son dos avant de s'écarter un peu.

Fireball frémit et glissa une main derrière sa nuque. Il était à la fois bouleversé par ses cauchemars récurrents, mais transporté par la douceur de ce moment. Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser tout en essayant de ne pas trembler.

Aprille comprit que ce baiser représentait sans doute bien plus qu'une simple marque d'affection. C'était une manière de se sentir en vie alors que c'était la mort qui peuplait chacune de ses pensées en ce moment.

La belle technicienne noua donc ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et lui rendit son baiser pour lui donner envie de continuer à vivre.

Les lèvres des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et ils se sourirent avant de se serrer de nouveau dans les bras. Chacun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, respirant son odeur et sentant le cœur de l'autre battre contre sa poitrine. Les mots étaient inutiles, ce qui comptait, c'était d'être là tous les deux, de se sentir vivant et aimé. Leurs mains les serrèrent un peu plus fort pendant qu'ils se bercèrent doucement, profitant simplement de ce moment et cherchant à apaiser leur douleur dans cette étreinte pleine de tendresse.

...

Aucun des deux n'aperçut un cow-boy à l'air endormi, faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la chambre des garçons. A son entrée, Sab Rider s'assit sur son lit et lui demanda avec un air inquiet.

\- Alors ?

\- Toujours ses cauchemars.

\- Et ?

\- Aprille vient de nous l'apaiser avec un très joli câlin.


	3. Quand on a tout perdu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Quand on a tout perdu, il est difficile d'imaginer comment on peut se reconstruire**

 **(UA ? parce que globalement on ne connait pas grand chose du passé de Fireball à part que ses parents sont morts)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Salut"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Quand on a tout perdu**_

Sa vie avait basculé quand il avait eu 14 ans… Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, les desterados avaient surgis dans sa vie, au sens littéral du terme. Bien sûr, il savait que les Nouveaux Territoires étaient en guerre, mais il a croyait lointaine… Alors quand ils défoncèrent sa porte et qu'ils ouvrirent le feu, tuant sur le coup ses parents et le laissant à demi-mort, toute sa vie avait basculée…

Son réveil à l'hôpital, des semaines plus tard, la rééducation, l'impression de manquer de souffle à cause de son poumon encore mal guérie, les copains qui le regardaient avec pitié, lui qui était devenu orphelin… Fireball avait traversé un moment difficile… Comme un enfant de 15 ans n'aurait jamais dû en traverser… Il se rappela avoir tant pleuré qu'il s'étonnait encore d'avoir toujours des larmes… Il souffrait, mais il avait aussi le tempérament de son père. Ce père que leurs ennemis étaient venus tuer parce qu'il était un chef des armées trop efficaces, parce qu'il leur coûtait défaites sur défaites.

Oui, Fireball avait le caractère de son père et malgré la douleur, il refusait de se laisser abattre, de les laisser gagner aussi cette victoire. Il refusait de les laisser le briser. Il avait survécu alors, il allait se reconstruire pour les traquer et les faire payer.

Mais tout était si difficile… Il avait lâché l'école, refusé l'aide de l'Armée parce qu'il ne supportait plus les regards condescendants à son égard. Cela avait été dur. Les premiers mois avaient été durs… A tel point, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie et qu'il avait envisagé de la stopper pour retrouver sa famille dans la mort et puis… Et puis, il avait vu cette petite annonce sur la porte crasseuse d'un garage automobile…

Le propriétaire cherchait un mécanicien. Fireball adorait les voitures. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà « emprunté » celle de son père dés que ses pieds avaient pu toucher les pédales. Alors, il avait poussé la porte. Rogers avait été intrigué qu'un gamin de 16 ans débarque chez lui de cette manière, mais, à travers ses mots, il avait senti la douleur, la peine et le désespoir… C'était la première fois qu'il racontait réellement son histoire et quand les larmes surgirent, Rogers le serra doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant.

\- Tout va bien petit. Je suis là…

Fireball avait frémi, comprenant que quelque chose venait de se passer sans en appréhender toute la portée et pourtant, c'était bien la réalité.

Rogers lui enseigna la mécanique. Ce n'était pas difficile parce que le jeune homme était plutôt très doué. Il « sentait » d'où venait le problème et il était aussi doué pour retaper les voitures que pour les conduire.

A sa première course, il gagna avec plusieurs mètres d'avance sur le champion en titre et ce fut pareil pour la deuxième, la troisième… Peu à peu, il se fit un nom, une réputation… Le meilleur pilote de toute la galaxie… Et il retourna vers les militaires.

Parce que même si piloter lui plaisait, il voulait avant tout se battre et les faire payer. Alors, il retourna vers l'Armée, retrouvant en souriant Aprille, fille du meilleur ami de son père et ingénieur talentueuse. Elle lui parla de son projet… De ce vaisseau exceptionnel seul capable de mettre à mal les titans de métal des Desterados et elle lui dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un pilote… pas de n'importe lequel, du meilleur pilote de la galaxie.

Fireball s'était redressé en souriant… Il connaissait cet homme, la rumeur disait qu'il se trouvait là, juste en face d'elle et quand elle lui sourit, il comprit qu'elle le savait aussi.

C'est ainsi que Shinji « Fireball » Hikari, fils de deux chefs de l'Etat-Major assassiné sauvagement, se retrouva à moins de 20 ans aux commandes de l'un des plus puissants vaisseaux de l'univers, luttant contre ses monstres qui lui avaient arraché ses parents et… Ce fut quand il se glissa pour la première fois aux commandes de Ramrod que le jeune homme réalisa soudainement qu'il se devait d'être là aux bras de Rogers qui l'avait serré contre lui quand il s'était écroulé, qui l'avait hébergé, nourri, protégé, encouragé et que cet homme… ce simple garagiste, Rogers Daskport, avait été plus qu'un second père… Il avait été sa planche de salut, celui qui lui avait tenu la tête hors de l'eau sans le prendre en pitié et il sourit tout en le remerciant mentalement.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. Bataille dans l'atmosphère

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Alors que l'équipage entament leur descente dans l'atmosphère de la planète Loral, ils sont la cible d'une embuscade des Desterados.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Atmosphère"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Bataille dans l'atmosphère**_

Il y a des moments où Fireball aurait préféré ne pas être le pilote de Ramrod. Non pas qu'il était lâche ou qu'il avait envie de fuir les combats, mais parce qu'il savait que la vie de ses coéquipiers reposait entre ses mains et cela le terrifiait bien plus que tous les Desterados ou que leur chef avec sa tête de mort-vivant qu'il aurait bien envie d'éclater, là, tout de suite…

Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se distraire. L'appel de détresse, qu'ils avaient reçu, indiquait que les mines de la petite planète Loral étaient attaquées par des pillards. Sans doute encore une idée tordue des Desterados, désireux de prendre le contrôle de tout le système solaire. L'équipage avait été envoyé sur place pour régler le problème sauf que à leur entrée dans l'atmosphère, de fût un déluge de feu qui les avait accueillis.

C'était à ce moment qu'ils avaient compris que le message de détresse devait être un leurre et que tout aller se compliquer… Se compliquer était bien le moindre des mots lorsque les appareils ennemis avaient déployé les mailles de leur filet EMP… Fireball détestait ces trucs. Les décharges faisaient déconner toutes les commandes de contrôle de l'appareil et son tableau de bord était à deux doigts de lui exploser au visage, ce que de toute manière, il n'aurait pas le temps de voir venir s'il ne dégageait pas ce fichu appareil avant que le canon ionique à double tube qui le regardait droit dans les yeux se mette à tirer.

Il n'était pas le seul à se rendre compte du danger parce que Sab Rider, assis à sa gauche se mit à hurler.

\- Il faut que tu nous sortes de là !

\- J'y travaille ! Répliqua le jeune pilote agrippé à ses commandes.

\- Travail plus fort, répliqua Colt à sa droite, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me transformer en feu d'artifice géant dans l'atmosphère de cette planète perdue !

\- Tu veux prendre ma place peut-être ! Marmonna Fireball à son meilleur ami.

Colt ne releva pas le sarcasme. Il savait bien qu'être le pilote à ce moment précis ne devait pas être facile. Surtout que, du coin de l'œil, Fireball remarqua que leurs ennemis étaient en train de se remettre en formation. Ils étaient à deux doigts de repasser à l'attaque.

\- Aprille ! Bascule toute la force des boucliers à l'arrière, ils vont…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase. Le choc fut d'une rare violence, faisant tanguer Ramrod dans tous les sens. Une série d'explosions se propagea dans tout l'appareil jusqu'aux commandes, qui explosèrent en partie entre les mains de Fireball, le blessant au passage. Ce dernier se recula vivement pour éviter de sérieuses brûlures et laissa échapper un juron. Il devait trouver une solution pour se sortir de là… Pour sortir tout le monde de là…

Un grognement de Colt lui fit comprendre que le tireur en était sans doute arrivé lui aussi à la même conclusion. Le jeune pilote frémit… Il devait bien exister un moyen, il…

\- Colt ! Prépare tes canons ?

\- De quoi ?

Fireball ne lui répondit pas et ses doigts volèrent sur les commandes qu'il désactive, coupant définitivement les moteurs de Ramrod. Il entendit bien Sab Rider pousser un cri de protestation, mais tenta de ne pas y faire attention.

Dés que les moteurs furent coupés, l'appareil plongea lourdement dans le vide, à travers l'atmosphère. Les filets se détachèrent et Fireball ré-enclencha la propulsion pendant que Colt ouvrait le feu sur leurs ennemis.

Salement amochés, les moteurs eurent du mal à se remettre en route et Colt, tout en faisant exploser un appareil ennemi se mit à hurler.

\- Dis donc, je n'ai pas prévu de m'écraser aujourd'hui !

\- Moi non plus, lui répliqua Fireball en parvenant enfin à faire redémarrer le vaisseau.

Ramrod regagna la haute atmosphère pendant que Colt continuait à tirer. Un deuxième, puis un troisième appareil ennemi explosa, libérant l'atmosphère de leur menace. Les débris de leur appareil retombèrent en dizaine de milliers de poussières colorées.

\- Tu avais demandé un feu d'artifice ? Lui demanda Fireball en s'autorisant à se détendre un peu.

\- Oui, et je préfère nettement celui-là.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Alors dans ce cas, je te suggère de nous poser rapidement, le coupa Aprille. Nous avons été lourdement touchés. Les moteurs risquent de céder à tout moment.

\- J'avais vu, ils ont failli ne pas repartir, bougonna Fireball en manœuvrant comme il pouvait pour descendre doucement à travers l'atmosphère en évitant le crash

Colt l'observa, s'autorisant un léger sourire, maintenant qu'ils avaient échappé à ce piège.

\- Tu vas réussir à le poser ?

\- Tu veux ma place ?

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et Sab Rider soupira.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons nous poser avant que vous repreniez vos chamailleries ?


	5. Comment ça zut ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball et Colt se retrouvent assaillis par les Desterados.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Zut"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Comment ça « zut » ?** _

Le combat faisait rage. Des tirs violents fusaient de toute part, faisant voler des débris dans tous les sens. Un peu en contrebas de la vallée, un appareil de transport des Forces de Sécurités de l'Espace fumait encore un peu. L'un des tirs l'avait violemment touché et il avait dû effectuer un atterrissage en catastrophe.

Ses deux occupants, vêtus de tenues spatiales à dominance rouge pour l'un et bleu pour l'autre, s'étaient abrités derrière un amas rocheux assez solide, pouvant leur servir de bonne position pour contrer les Desterados qui les assaillaient. D'un geste précis, Fireball et Colt ouvrirent le feu en même temps. Ils firent exploser un appareil léger et se baissèrent juste avant de se faire abattre.

Tout en gardant un œil sur leurs assaillants qui tentaient de les déborder, Fireball marmonna.

\- Bon, ils sont en train de recevoir des renforts, je pense qu'il est temps d'activer la balise.

\- Oh zut ! S'exclama Colt sur un ton si sincère que Fireball se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « zut » ?

\- Je savais bien que j'avais oublié un truc ! Répliqua son ami en se remettant à tirer.

\- Comment ça « oublier un truc » ? Lui demanda Fireball de plus en plus irrités, tirant à son tour.

\- Ben, dans la carcasse, quand il a fallu que nous mettions les voiles rapidement.

\- Non, mais tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que notre balise est dans cette carcasse ? Demanda Fireball en désignant l'appareil toujours en feu.

\- Si, tout à fait ! Renchérit Colt en abattant deux ennemis.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, je rêve ! J'ai évité leurs batteries de missiles, j'ai posé cette casserole sans la faire exploser et toi qui n'avais qu'une seule chose à penser tu l'as oublié ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondit le cow boy en souriant, dans le feu de l'action…

\- Je t'en foutrais moi des feux de l'action ! Marmonna Fireball en faisant exploser un speeder léger qui leur fonçait dessus.

Colt sourit.

\- Joli tir !

\- Ah ne m'embrouille pas les idées et cherche plutôt une manière de nous sortir de là !

\- Ben à la Wilcox si tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, mais vas-y !

\- On fonce dans le tas et on avise après !

\- On fon… Je vais défoncer autre chose moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es grognon aujourd'hui ! Une idée alors ?

Fireball tira sur se adversaires avant de se baisser en soupirant.

\- D'accord ! On fonce dans le tas, mais je te préviens c'est la dernière fois !

Colt sourit, vérifiant ses chargeurs avant de passer à l'action.

\- Je compte jusqu'à 3 ?


	6. Premières fois

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **UA (parce qu'au final on ne sait pas grand chose du passé de Fireball). Trois premières fois qui ont jalonné la vie du jeune pilote.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour le défi "Premières fois" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron"**

 **C'est ma toute première participation et oui, je vous ai sorti un fandom obscur... Désolée !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Premières fois_**

 **Premier séjour à l'hôpital.** Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ou plutôt, non, en fait il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment ou il s'en souvient mal. Il n'a pas conscience d'y être avant de se réveiller 15 jours après avoir été amené. Il se souvient de la douleur qui l'a vrillé en deux, à peine il a ouvert les yeux, et de l'impression de suffoquer. Il a lutté, il s'est débattu et les infirmières sont venues à son aide. Elles ont retiré le tube du respirateur. Elles lui ont parlé d'une voix apaisante et il est retombé dans le cirage pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, moins perdu, mais toujours cloué sur ce fichu lit. La douleur physique était encore là, mais ses souvenirs lui en ont provoqué une plus grande. Des souvenirs qui l'ont fait trembler. La porte d'entrée qui explose, les cris de sa mère, la pâleur des traits de son père qui a plongé sur son arme pour les protéger, mais trop tard… Bien trop tard. Les Desterados ne leur ont laissés aucune chance. Il se souvient du tir qui frappe son père dans le dos, de la balle qui touche sa mère en pleine tête pendant qu'elle tente de le protéger et de la douleur qui explose dans sa poitrine en le privant d'air. Il tombe… et à ce moment-là, il pense qu'il va mourir, comme eux… Pourquoi leur survivre ? Il n'a plus rien… Plus de raison de continuer à vivre finalement ! L'armée des Nouveaux Territoires vient de perdre deux de leurs généraux, mais lui il a tout perdu et il n'a que 14 ans alors pourquoi survivre ? Ses larmes le surprennent alors que les mêmes images violentes tournent dans sa tête et qu'une jeune infirmière à la chevelure rousse, passe une main sur sa joue tout en lui souriant, cherchant à l'apaiser en murmurant doucement.

\- Tout ira bien. La douleur passera.

 **OoooooO**

 **Premier combat**. Il ne voulait pas le mener. Il se l'était dit depuis longtemps. Il se l'était juré chaque nuit. Avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait ne le détruirais pas. Il ne chercherai pas la vengeance, cela leur donnerait trop de poids à tous ces maudits Desterados qui avaient décrété que les Nouveaux Territoires devaient leur appartenir. Il ne voulait pas suivre la trace des ses parents. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie se résume à l'armée. Bien sûr en tant que pupille, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Le commandant Eaggle, l'un des meilleurs amis de son père l'avait fait rentrer à l'Académie. Alors Fireball avait suivi cette formation, mais dés qu'il avait pu s'y soustraire, il n'avait pas hésité. Ce n'était pas ce combat, ni ce type de victoire qui l'intéressait. Il avait besoin de plus d'adrénaline pour se sentir vivant et c'était en direction des courses de voitures qu'il s'était tourné. Son _Red Fury Racer_ était un vrai bolide et il avait rapidement explosé tous les chronos. Oh, bien sûr, il prenait tous les risques pour gagner. Il savait ce certains participants étaient irrités par son comportement. Ils lui reprochaient de passer à deux doigts de se faire tuer, mais il s'en moquait ouvertement. Ces gens ne savaient pas qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. La demande d'aide d'Aprille, la fille du commandant Eaggle, en eut plus. Elle avait monté un projet, quelque chose qui pouvait redonner espoir aux Nouveaux Territoires et il lui fallait un pilote, non, le meilleur pilote de la galaxie. C'était lui et c'était son amie, celle qui l'avait ramené à moitié à la vie. Alors, il avait cédé, rejoint les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace et prit les commandes de Ramrod. Le premier combat avait été âpre. Cela l'avait secoué, mais il avait tenu bon et l'une des ses manœuvres, aussi audacieuse et risquée que celle qu'il pratiquait sur les circuits, leur avait permis de remporter la victoire. Aprille, folle de joie s'était jeté à son cou, le gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue tout en lançant joyeusement.

\- Tu as assuré !

 **OoooooO**

 **Première blessure**. Rejoindre les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace, c'était rejoindre l'armée et prendre part à la guerre qui se menait. Rejoindre les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace, c'était mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger celle des autres. Pourquoi pas au final ? Lui qui n'était qu'un mort en sursis depuis qu'ils avaient défoncés sa porte pour lui arracher tout ce qu'il avait. Combattre les Desterados devint alors le centre de sa vie. Lui qui était un prodige en tout, il avait 17 ans la première fois qu'il s'était assis derrière les commandes de Ramrod, enchaînant les victoires contre leurs ennemis et il en avait 18, depuis quelques semaines, lorsqu'il sentit que tout allait déraper. Cette mission de routine n'en serait pas une au final. Les habitants de la petite ville étaient manipulés par les Desterados. Ils étaient furieux et hostiles. Pire, ils l'avaient vendu. Fireball avait serré les poings, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et il avait chargé. Il avait combattu avec toute sa rage, mais il était seul, sans Ramrod, sans appui et le tir le prit sur le côté gauche. Fireball avait glapit de douleur et s'était effondré sur le sol. Son arme lui avait échappé et ses mains, tremblantes, s'étaient plaquées sur sa blessure tentant de contenir son hémorragie. La tête lui avait tourné. Il savait qu'il allait perdre connaissance et donc qu'il allait mourir. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de retrouver ses parents de l'autre côté. Les tirs avaient persisté autour de lui, les cris aussi. Comme si quelque chose était différent. Il avait lutté pour garder les yeux ouverts, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait avant qu'une silhouette ne s'impose dans son champ de vision, une silhouette aux épaules carrées portant un chapeau de cow-boy dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage. Fireball avait senti la main de Colt serrer la sienne. Il n'était peut-être pas si seul finalement et ses mots l'avaient atteint avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

\- Tiens bon petit frère, je suis là. Ça va aller.


	7. Dernières promesses

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Alors que le train express de Yuma filait à travers l'immense désert des Nouveaux Territoires, Colt tentait de ne pas s'attarder ni sur le paysage désertique ni sur la boule qui se nouait au creux de son estomac. Il avait une chose bien plus importante à faire (UA).** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Tenir ses promessses].**

 **Je pense que le texte peut se lire même sans connaître le fandom au vue ce qui se passe dans cet OS ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Défi de l'auteur proposé par EmilieKalin :** _Est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a amené à l'écriture, ou est-ce l'écriture qui vous a amené à la fanfiction ?_ **Bon alors, j'ai tourné la phrase à peu près dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre avant d'instituer une séance de braimstorming pour trouver une réponse philosophique (merci Emilie lol). Alors, on va dire que c'est la fanfiction qui m'a amené à l'écriture puisque le premier texte que j'ai écris vient d'un livre où j'avais envie de voir une fin plus heureuse, mais assez paradoxalement, j'ai après plus du tout écris de fanfictions pendant des années. Je n'écrivais plus que des nouvelles et des romans originaux. C'est revenu par petite touche cette envie de me remettre dans la fanfiction. Voilà !**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **Dernières**_ ** _promesses_**

Alors que le train porte-container express de Yuma filait à travers l'immense désert des Nouveaux Territoires, Colt tentait de ne pas s'attarder ni sur le paysage désertique ni sur la boule qui se nouait au creux de son estomac. Il avait une chose bien plus importante à faire, une chose qui justifiait que ses mains, qui tremblaient, soient pleines de sang.

Le wagon de marchandises était presque vide. Dans le fracas de la bataille, il avait eu le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur, de se glisser avec son « fardeau » auquel il donna une légère tape sur la joue.

\- Hey ! Fireball !

Son coéquipier gémit et entrouvrit les yeux, des yeux fiévreux et remplis de douleur qui allaient bien avec les spasmes violents qui parcouraient son corps épuisé. Colt lui sourit, tentant d'ignorer que ses mains l'aidaient de nouveau à compresser une mauvaise blessure à l'abdomen qui saignait toujours.

\- Tu restes avec moi, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune pilote tenta de sourire à son ami. C'était un rictus rempli de douleur plutôt qu'un vrai sourire, mais il alluma cette petite étincelle d'amusement qu'il avait au fond des yeux, même en plein combat. Cela lui donna un air plus vivant et Colt lui rendit tout en essayant de ne pas bloquer sur la pâleur de sa peau ou sur ses lèvres qui devenaient bleues.

Le train filait vite, mais à ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour un communicateur et un vrai moyen de transport. Il le voyait lutter, mais Colt savait aussi que ce ne serai pas suffisant cette fois. Les sanglots le menacèrent, mais il parvint à les repousser. Ça, il savait faire : résister, faire semblant d'être insensible, froid et désinvolte. Son ami ne méritait pas de le voir craquer parce qu'il comprendrait et Colt refusait de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait mourir. Il le refusait parce qu'il ne l'acceptait pas, comme il n'accepta pas de le voir fermer les yeux.

\- Fireball !

La petite gifle, qui accompagna son nom, fit rouvrir les yeux au jeune homme qui braqua ses iris bruns dans le regard bleu de son ami.

\- Tu me frappes ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Ouais, répondit Colt. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'as fait une promesse !

Fireball sembla chercher dans son esprit quelle promesse il avait bien pu faire avant de penser l'avoir trouvé.

\- Ta revanche au bowling ?

\- Parfaitement, lui répondit Colt avec un air sérieux qui amusa le pilote blessé. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir ridiculisé trois fois de suite et ne pas honorer ta promesse de me laisser prendre ma revanche.

Toujours dans la douleur, Fireball trembla légèrement avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer tout en murmurant.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu gagnes par forfait ?

Colt sursauta et lui donna une deuxième gifle pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux, laissant une traînée rouge de son propre sang sur sa joue. Du sang qui continuait à se déverser sur ses doigts et à maculer le sol de leur cabine de fortune.

\- Chez moi, il n'y a pas de forfait ! Une promesse, c'est sacré ! C'est clair ! Tu ne peux pas revenir dessus !

Fireball hocha la tête et lui fit un léger sourire. Sa voix tremblait un peu. Tout comme lui, son ami avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à Yuma, alors, il tentait de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le jeune pilote était touché de le voir aussi bouleversé pour lui, mais en même temps la guerre avait fait d'eux des frères et il était soulagé que ce soit lui, qui soit là, à ses côtés.

\- D'accord, murmura Fireball en se mettant à trembler plus fort à cause de l'état de choc. Alors dans ce cas, fais-moi une promesse.

\- Non, répondit Colt presque trop rapidement, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de promesses parce que ce serait ces derniers mots et il n'en voulait pas de ces derniers mots.

\- Je t'en prie… Juste une, murmura Fireball.

\- Oui, d'accord. Dis-moi.

\- Aprille… Tu lui diras que je l'aime…Murmura Fireball faiblement.

\- Tu lui diras toi-même, répliqua Colt, les mains toujours plaquées sur sa blessure.

\- Je t'en prie Colt… Tu m'as promis…

Il y avait de la faiblesse, de la douleur et du désespoir dans ces quelques mots, alors Colt se pencha sur lui, gardant une seule main sur sa plaie pendant que l'autre lissait doucement ses cheveux bruns en désordre pour l'apaiser.

\- Je te le promets… Mais tu sais qu'elle le sait déjà.

\- Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit…

\- Je lui dirais pour toi, répondit Colt en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Merci, murmura d'une voix à peine audible le jeune pilote avant de fermer les yeux.

Colt sursauta.

\- Fireball ! Fireball !

Il secoua doucement son ami, mais rien ne se passa. Son corps épuisé avait fini par céder. Il avait perdu connaissance.

\- Fireball !

Les doigts de Colt glissèrent dans son cou et la terreur de Colt monta d'un cran.

\- Non… Non ! Fireball ! Shinji !

Sans ménagement, le tireur d'élite glissa les bras sous le corps de son ami, de son petit frère de cœur et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Shinji ! Non ! Ne meurs pas ! Reste avec moi ! … Tu m'as promis !

Mais il était, bien trop tard, cette promesse qu'il avait faites avec ce regard amusé et enjoué, cette promesse futile de le laisser gagner au bowling, il ne la tiendrai pas… Il ne la tiendrai pas parce que la guerre venait de lui prendre lui-aussi… Elle venait de lui prendre leur complicité, leur amitié, leurs longues discussions la nuit quand un des deux ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle venait de lui prendre leurs chamailleries fraternelles, leurs éclats de rire, leur union face au danger… Elle venait de lui prendre ce petit frère de cœur dont il berçait le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Il l'avait perdu.

Il ne lui restait plus rien… Plus rien à part une promesse qu'il tiendrait pour lui, une dernière promesse, celle qu'il lui avait faite… et une autre qu'il se fit à lui-même.

\- Je te vengerai petit frère… Je te le promets… Je te vengerai.


	8. Tête à tête

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FOF 2019 sur le prompt "Tout cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop cliché"**

 **Alors qu'Aprille rentre de réunion, elle retrouve son appartement changé.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Tête à tête_**

Aprille commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Ces militaires de l'Etat Major avaient des esprits obtus et étriqués. Ils étaient bloqués dans leurs certitudes ridicules et ils venaient de lui faire perdre son temps. La jeune ingénieur détestait qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

Toujours énervée, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements de la base militaire et chercha ses clés dans sa poche en manquant presque de faire tomber tous les plans qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle les rattrapa, tourna la clé dans la serrure, fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa.

Une étrange odeur d'encens flottait dans les airs et, en baissant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de marcher sur des pétales de roses. La belle blonde fronça les sourcils, posa ses plans sur la table d'entrée et, par prudence, elle attrapa son arme.

Ce n'était pas que la situation lui paraissait menaçante, mais elle préféré se méfier. Un fond de musique jouait le Boléro de Ravel pendant qu'elle suivit le chemin tapissé de pétales de roses. Ce dernier la conduisit dans sa pièce à vivre où la table avait été dressée. Nappe en soie, verre en cristal, encore plus de pétales de roses et un parfum boisé, tout était magnifique.

En plus, elle perçut un fumet des plus agréables et se tourna vers la cuisine ouverte avant de se figer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire. Devant la plaque de cuisson, vêtu uniquement de son boxer noir et d'un tablier de cuisine, Fireball semblait être en train de faire griller deux pavés de saumon. Aprille secoua la tête et sembla retrouver la parole, lançant à son compagnon.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Fireball pivota tout en goutant sa sauce, affichant un large sourire.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Je nous prépare un petit dîner ?

\- En sous-vêtement ?

\- Ben comme ça je ne me tâche pas. Et puis je sais combien tu es énervée quand tu rentres de tes réunions avec l'Etat Major.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais oui, d'ailleurs range ce flingue et va donc te déshabiller. Je t'ai fais couler un bain à l'huile de rose avec plein de mousse et des pétales.

Aprille soupira glissa son arme dans le dos et prit un pétale de rose sur la table. Elle le fit rouler entre ses doigts et le brandit comme une preuve devant le nez de son compagnon.

\- Non mais dis-moi. Tout cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop cliché ?

\- Certains clichés ont du bon. En tant que pilote de rallye reconnu j'apprécie les groupies qui courent vers moi pour me demander des autographes.

\- Hum… Je suis ton unique groupie, je te rappelle, répliqua Aprille en se rapprochant.

Fireball lui sourit et l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Bien chef… Alors, tu comptes le prendre ce bain.

\- Je ne sais pas… On tente d'illustrer un autre cliché maintenant que tu as décidé de transformer notre appartement en comédie romantique ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Quel cliché ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce bain seule, répondit malicieusement la belle blonde.


	9. Totalement idiot

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **C'était idiot, stupide, irréfléchi, totalement crétin… Totalement… idiot ! Oui c'était bien celui-là le mot qui correspondait le plus à tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête !**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Idiot"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Totalement idiot**_

C'était idiot, stupide, irréfléchi, totalement crétin… Totalement… idiot ! Oui c'était bien celui-là le mot qui correspondait le plus à tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête ! C'était idiot ! Cette diversion était insensée, dangereuse et inutile. En se posant, ils auraient pu trouver un autre moyen pour permettre à ces gens de s'enfuir. Se sacrifier une nouvelle fois n'avait rien d'une obligation, c'était juste idiot !

Mais Colt le savait, Fireball était comme ça. Il était prêt à se sacrifier lui-même pour sauver les autres et partir avec cette bombe dans le Fury Racer était l'une des choses particulièrement idiote dont il était capable, la preuve !

L'explosion du petit bolide, perçut très nettement depuis la place lui avait fait rater un battement de cœur. C'était idiot, dangereux et mortel… La bombe seule n'aurait pas eu cette ampleur, le véhicule aussi avait explosé et le pilote…

Colt refusait cette réalité morbide et il fit accélérer son appareil pour gagner au plus vite le lieu de ce carnage. Quand il s'approché, il comprit qu'il avait raison. La carcasse du bolide de son ami était là, se consumant dans un nuage noir et il eut juste le temps de se poser avant de se mettre à trembler.

La voiture de course avait explosé… La bombe… Colt secoua la tête et sortit de son appareil en tremblant de plus en plus. Ses premiers pas furent difficiles. Explosé… Le véhicule avait explosé et son frère… son petit frère de cœur… Non, ce n'était pas possible !

\- Fireball !

Colt tremblait de plus en plus et les larmes n'étaient pas loin. A ce moment, il se moquait totalement de sa réputation d'homme fort, de cow boy macho… Rien à foutre ! Clairement !

\- Fireball !

Sa voix était rauque, hésitante et il pressa le pas pour se rapprocher de la carcasse.

\- Fireball !

Il fit le tour du véhicule en flammes, se protégeant de sa main et comprenant qu'aucun être vivant aurait pu échapper à cette fournaise. Colt expira durement. Il avait l'impression de brûler avec le Red Fury Racer lorsque soudain, il perçut une légère toux.

Aussitôt, il se raidit et tourna la tête plus à droite. Dans le paysage désertique qui l'entourait, il remarqua une silhouette dans une combinaison blanche avec un t-shirt rouge en train de tenter de se redresser maladroitement en toussant.

\- Fireball !

Il avait sauté en marche avant que tout n'explose ! Il était en vie ! Aussitôt, Colt retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et se mit à courir dans la direction de son ami, arrivant à sa hauteur au moment où ce dernier se redresser en soupirant.

\- Piouf ! C'était moins une !

Colt prit une inspiration pour se calmer puis détailla son ami en s'exclamant de soulagement.

\- Tu es en vie. Tu vas bien…

\- Euh oui, je…

Mais Fireball n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Colt s'était presque jeté sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer avec douceur tout en répétant.

\- Tu es en vie… Oh merci… ajouta ce dernier en blottissant sa tête dans le cou de son jeune ami.

Fireball ne dit rien, le serrant doucement en retour dans ses bras.

\- Colt… Tu trembles ? Tu pleurs ? …

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu toi aussi.

\- Perdu ? Demanda Fireball en frémissant doucement.

\- Oui… L'explosion, je…

Colt ne finit pas sa phrase, terrassé par ses larmes pendant qu'il serrait toujours son ami dans les bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, murmura le jeune homme prit à son tour. dans l'émotion de son ami. J'ai sauté parce que j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas le temps de la lancer.

\- Ne me refait plus ça, répondit Colt sans vraiment réagir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Plus d'actions idiotes et irréfléchies.

\- Je te le promets, pardonne-moi, répliqua doucement Fireball en se blottissant dans les bras de cet ami, devenu un grand frère.

Colt hocha la tête et sa main pressa doucement sa nuque. Il était en vie. Il ne l'avait pas perdu, mais il avait du mal à se dire qu'il devrait le lâcher. Fireball choisit de ne pas esquisser de geste, se laissant faire docilement. A un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'extraire du véhicule, alors cela lui faisait du bien aussi de se retrouver dans les bras de son ami. Alors, il laissa ses yeux se fermer, profitant juste de ces quelques instants avant de retourner se battre.


End file.
